Heroes Inc.: The Amazing Super Powers Show
Heroes Inc.: The Amazing Super Powers Show is a Heroes Inc. sequel after the League of Hell have been defeated. A new villain, Cthulhu, has risen, and is ready to wreck havoc on both Earth and the entire universe! With their new member Pit (from Kid Icarus), Heroes Inc. must battle Cthulhu's forces! With the help of their new Gladiator Tech, the heroes must find the Eliminator pieces before Cthulhu gets to them! Members *Jack Hader (leader): Jack is the leader of Heroes Inc., and has battled Mecha-Boy in his nightmares with an Atlasphere. His weapon is one such Atlasphere. *Optimus Prime: His weapon is the Whiplash Bone Sword. *Red Ranger: His weapon is the Swingshot Thunderbird Saber. *Spider-Man: His weapon is the Powerball Cannon. *Sonic: His weapon is the Skytrak Laser gun. *Pikachu: Ash's partner. *Ash Ketchum: His weapon is the Pyramid Gun. *Mario: His weapon is the Tilt Whip. *Popeye: His weapon is the Pole-Axe Axe of Spinach. *Lion-O: His weapon is the Sumo Ball Mace. *He-Man: His weapon is the Suspension Bridge Nunchucks. *Dudley Puppy: His weapon is the Gauntlet of the Gauntlet. *Atomic Betty: Her weapon is the Penduluim Sword. *Pucca: Her weapon is the Pursuit Shotgun. *Yin: Her weapon is the Duel Lance. *Yang: His weapon is the Joust Pugile Stick. *John McClane: His weapon is the Wall Gun. *Twilight Sparkle: Her weapon is the Catapult of Destiny. *Pit (new member): His weapons are the Dogfight Bow and its arrows. *All Autobots (flashbacks) *Nova (flashbacks) *Superman (flashbacks) *Blue and Black Power Rangers (flashbacks) Villains: *Cthulhu (the same one from the Lovecraft Universe): a mythical giant that came from the astral realm to unleash his evil empire in the real world. *Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures): second-in-command of Cthulhu's empire. *Deathsaurus (Transformers: Victory): General. *Lord Business (The Lego Movie): Senator. * Lord Helspont (WildC.A.T.S./ DC Comics): Lieutenant . * Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Commander. * Mozenrath (Disney's Aladdin TV Series): Sergeant. Episodes (Season 1) #'Brand New Day': Shendu and his master Cthulhu appear before the world's eyes and try to pollute and take over the planet. Jack Hader and his team must stop Shendu! #'Fear of Nightmares': Nightmare Moon, the mistress of fear, has returned! Optimus Prime and Jack Hader must stop her! #'Kidnapped At The Wedding': Jack Hader, the groom, must rescue Pandora, the bride, from Shendu's clutches! #'New Members': New members appear. #'Hours Late for the Ball': Jack Hader is late for the Fantasian Ball, but Xayide the Evil Witch tries her best to kill him. #'Invasion of the Boijmans': The Boijman's museum is under vandalism due to Shendu's Purge! #'Orion': Orion, the constellation, has been ancient, but Shendu wants to destroy Orion star by star. #'Race': Turbo the Snail is needed to take on Xayide. #'Major Inferno': Emperor Mavro, father to Vrak and Prince Vekar, causes an inferno to destroy most of Paris! If only Captain Planet would save it... #'A Raccoon's Journey': Rocket Raccoon unites with Sly Cooper in order to find the trapped Heroes Inc. members. #'Plague of Blood': In this version of the Moses story from the Bible, Optimus Prime is Moses, while Shendu is Pharaoh. #'Ultimate Game': When both sides are taken to the alien planet Scaramouche, they compete in games and tournaments. #'Unlucky Number': When a monster of Emperor Mavro's appears and gives Jack Hader bad luck, and only the heroes can find the solution. Episodes (Season 2) #'Shendu's Attack on Mars': The Shendu Empire is in league with the Mysterons in order to invade Mars! Only the Biker Mice can solve the solution! Based on War of the Worlds. #'ABC Cafe': While on his essay on the Les Miserables book, film and musical, Jack Hader reveals the cause of the war was mind-controlled rebels. Based on Les Miserables. #'Opera Ghost': Jack Hader must confront Shendu and the Phantom of the Opera, whom Shendu formed an alliance with. Based on the Phantom of the Opera. #'Jellicle Cats': Jack Hader's lost pet cat, Grizabella, has been found. But, however, Macavity, who is in league with Shendu, is tormenting the Jellicle Cats and making trouble! Based on Cats. #'Shall We Dance?': The Kralahome is in league with Shendu and is attacking Thailand! Based on the King and I. #'Even the Locomotives Sing': Rusty, a battered train, joins forces with Heroes Inc. when Pearl is captured by the Shendu Empire! Based on Starlight Express. #'Evita': Jack Hader went back in time to prevent Evita Peron from getting killed by the cancer that Shendu put on her. Based on Evita. #'Hosanna!': Jesus Christ arrives to his Jerusalem temple, which at the time was filled with worshippers and members of the Shendu Empire! Based on Jesus Christ Superstar. #'In Chicago': Velma Kelly and Joe Chill are in romance. Jack Hader must stop them! Based on Chicago. #'Spider-Man Turns Off The Dark': Spider-Man turns off the lights for Earth Hour. Based on Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark. #'Crooked': Shendu's origins are explained in a Wicked-style episode focusing on him and his former friend-turned-enemy Aslan. Based on Wicked. #'Money': No Shendu or any of his men in this episode? Why a Mamma Mia!-style episode instead? Based on Mamma Mia!. #'Murder, Murder': Shendu joins forces with Sweeney Todd in order to kill in the name of violence, gore, and blood. ManBearPig, another villain that they have teamed up with, will make any humans into pies like Mrs. Lovett did! Based on Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber from Fleet Street. Episodes (Season 3) #'The Fear': Nightmare Moon makes Batman be afraid of Crime Alley, the very same place that his parents got killed by Joe Chill. #'Krypton's Destruction': Superman recounts the events which led to Galactus eating Krypton. #'Superted's Team': When most of Heroes Inc. were captured by Shendu, Superted forms a team of his own consisting of G.I. Robot, Hellboy, Jiban, Jem, and himself! #'Aquaman's Origins': Aquaman was Arthur Curry. But when he changed to half man, half atlantean, he fighted against Shendu's empire. #'The Saving of Israel': Israel is under seige by Shendu's empire! #'Good, Bad, and Ugly': Discovering the Mirrorverse where the League of Hell are called the League of Heaven, and Heroes Inc. are called Villains Inc., Jack Hader confronts Cain Murderon, his Mirrorverse counterpart and ruler of Darkland. #'The Fairy of Evil': The backstory of Shendu's sorceress, Maleficent. #'Turbo-Teen Arrives': HighRoller captures some of the Heroes Inc. members and tries to kill them with the molecular ray he stole from Dr. Chase! But, however, Brett stood in the way while driving his car. Brett became Turbo-Teen thanks to the molecular ray! #'Widget's Planet': WIdget and Captain Planet find a polluted area of the world where Heroes Inc. can fight Shendu! #'Too KOMPLEX': KOMPLEX captures some of Heroes Inc., and Bucky O'Hare has to stop the toad emperor! #'Shoutmon is Called': Shoutmon is summoned by the Heroes Inc. members to fight Shendu! #'Our Only Hope...': The Heroes Inc. Members recount Pandora's Box and how Megamo was freed from it. #'Omega Red, Omega Supreme': Omega Red, one of Shendu's minions, is attacking Omega Supreme! Episodes (Season 4) #'Gladiatorial Battle': Jack Hader defeats Xayide and kills her with water during a gladiatorial battle between good and evil. #'Tirek Returns': Tirek is the final villain to be resurrected by Shendu. #'League of Hell and Shendu Empire United': The League of Hell and Shendu's empire have united! Only Jack Hader can stop them! #'The Cat of Thunder': Whilst watching the film The House of Magic, Lion-O finds a cat whom he called Thunder. He adopts him as his own pet. But, Shendu is causing trouble! #'Brother and Sister': Vrak, Prince Vekar, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara unite to take on the Heroes Inc. members! #'Chinese Zodiac Pendants': Legend says that Ratplague gave Shendu the 12 Pendants. #'Good-Bye, KOMPLEX!': KOMPLEX is at last killed by Star-Lord! #'A Little Help': Widget defeats Nightmare Moon and Mephiles the Dark in a high tower. #'Lord Business Closes Down': Lord Business is destroyed by Captain Planet. #'Ultron Meets His Fate': Ultron is defeated by Red Ranger, Ying and Yang! #'When Popeye Defeats The Evils': Popeye defeats most of the evils with the help of his spinach. #'Optimus, Kill Deathsaurus!': Optimus defeats Deathsaurus one last time. #'Shendu's Death': Shendu, after his talismans and pendants were stolen by Jack Hader, is turned into a statue again, and Jack Hader slashes him into pieces with a sword he borrowed from Ulysses of the 31st Century. Voices: ???-Jack Hader Peter Cullen-Optimus Prime Austin St. John-Red Ranger Drake Bell-Spider-Man Stephanie Morgenstern-Yin Scott McCord-Yang Jeff Bergman-Popeye Cam Clarke-He-Man Tim Daly-Superman James Sie-Shendu MIchael Dorn-Deathsaurus Broadcasting Companies: ??? Distributed By: ??? Ratings: ??? Opening: We see the the badge of the leader of Heroes Inc., Jack Hader, and all the rest landed after him, including Optimus Prime, Sonic, Mario, He-Man, Popeye, Yin, Yang, and Red Ranger. But the heroes are shocked and point to their newest member whether it be Turbo, Dusty Crophopper, or Robocop. The new heroes fight a robot sent by Shendu to pollute the world. The Heroes Inc. members fly and use their respective powers to defeat the foe. But a null ray sent by Deathsaurus tries to kill them, but the heroes stood in the way. Inside the villains' castle are Shendu, Deathsaurus, Lord Business, and League of Hell Members Jeem Modeem and Megatron. The heroes sort the villains out as Shendu retreats by teleporting via a Star Portal. Jack Hader lifts the title logo of the show while the heroes fly between the "Heroes Inc.:" and the "Amazing Super Powers Show" words that were said by the narrator. Trivia: *This is the first time the Autobots, the Power Rangers, and several other Marvel superheroes will appear in the series franchise of the show's sequel. Category:Heroes Inc. Category:TV Series Category:Sequel series Category:Crossover Television series Category:Internet series Category:Youtube Category:Sequel